¡No más Babys! LoaMei
by YossiChann
Summary: Ocurrió un pequeño accidente en el departamento de apoyo de la UA. Los únicos que estaban ahí eran Power Loader y Hatsume Mei. One-shot LoaHatsu.


**Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

¿Cómo describir a Hatsume Mei?

¡Petulante! ¡Petulante! ¡Petulante! Ciertamente lograba ganarse el odio de algunos alumnos y exhasperaba a más de una persona con su estridente voz y sus numerosos babys que ella misma fabricaba, y por lo general, explotaban en mil pedazos y bañaban de humo los pasillos de la UA.

Llegaba a ser una persona muy terca, no era capaz de aceptar cuando era el momento de parar de inventar, parar de trabajar ni parar de hablar. Todos los días, a cualquier hora estaba trabajando, diseñando, probando y reparando sus preciados prototipos que apoyarían a sus compañeros del curso de héroes.

Podía llegar a ser egocéntrica, demasiado. Al grado de tratar de manera un poco grosera al que intentara interferir en su valioso tiempo.

Pero existía alguien con quien jamás, jamás podría ser grosera (conscientemente). Ese era un hombre llamado Higari Maijima, conocido mejor bajo el nombre de Power Loader. Una persona que generalmente sonreía era convertida en alguien muy irascible cuando la alumna estaba cerca. Pues tanto tiempo era el que pasaban juntos que hasta él se había cansado de ella, siendo que no escuchaba opiniones ajenas, a menos que se le hablara de manera que se le dejara en claro quién era el que controlaba la situación. Y pese a esto, ella aún se mostraba reacia a sucumbir ante sus órdenes.

Cuando la UA implementó su sistema de dormitorios, las visitas de Mei fueron cada vez más frecuentes. Y con ella, las explosiones y el estrés inundaron el taller. No obstante, el héroe valoraba mucho la compañía de la alumna. Aunque en algún futuro conseguiría sacarle canas verdes.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a entenderla cada vez más en cada aspecto de su vida. Era tan petulante, que las críticas y opiniones ajenas nunca lograrían traspasar la convicción que la impulsaba a alcanzar sus metas.

Era tan terca, pues conocía perfectamente y mejor que nadie en qué debía de mejorar y en qué no.

Aunque para su egocentrismo seguía sin hallarle una justificación, reconocía que era una chica muy creativa.

Era muy optimista.

Era muy perseverante.

Era muy valiente.

Podía llegar a ser dulce.

Era muy detallista.

Era muy hermosa.

Era valiosa.

Era especial.

Era una joya, que justamente estaba en sus manos, y él podría ser de los primeros espectadores en presenciar su crecimiento en el negocio.

Le alegraba, claro que lo hacía. Pero a su vez, no podía evitar pensar en lo solitario que estaría el taller el día que ella se graduara de la academia y siguiera su camino. Incluso, se atrevería a decir que se deprimía de pensar en ello, en la ausencia de la chica y las sonrisas que esbozaba con sólo pensar en ella. En los cosquilleos de la boca del estómago, y en los suspiros de alegría al verla triunfar. En las risas que le atacaban luego de regañarla, y en los chistes que sólo técnicos como ellos podían entender. En las noches que se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, leyendo sus entusiasmados mensajes por empezar a trabajar, y en las noches que la acompañó a los dormitorios y terminaban caminando alrededor de ellos para alargar la charla. En la tranquilidad que le daba escuchar su risa mientras trabajaba, y en las emociones que le despertaba cuando le acariciaba las mejillas.

Porque sí, reconocía que se había enamorado de la chica como también reconocía que algo entre ellos resultaba ser platónico e imposible. Y así seguiría siendo, eventualmente la joven sentaría cabeza con alguien más y él la apoyaría en todo y sería fuerte y se olvidará de ella.

O eso intentaría.

De repente, los escalofríos lo invadían y sentía punzadas en el pecho al imaginarse algo así. No importaba qué, pero estaba seguro de que ningún villano, ni ninguna adversidad lo hacían temblar como Hatsume Mei lo hacía.

_

El cadencioso ruido del martillo impactándose contra el metal lo despertaron. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que otra vez se había dormido en el taller y otra vez, la misma chica estaba ahí, trabajando. Se sentó liberando un bostezo y se estiró en su lugar, cosa que hizo su espalda tronar. Entonces percibió un poco de frío alojarse en su espalda y al analizar bien la situación, miró que tenía una cobija en su silla que previamente lo resguardaba de la temperatura.

Mei lo había cobijado cuando se quedó dormido leyendo el instructivo del moderno taladro que había adquirido.

Tomó la cobija y la estrujó contra su pecho mientras sonreía, nunca le diría que amaba ver su lado dulce, y tratando de comportarse como el profesional que era, se puso de pie dejando la cobija en su escritorio y se giró a la joven que miraba encantada a su más reciente Baby.

—¿Sigues aquí, Hatsume? —cuestionó en el tono imperante que era preciso utilizar.

—¡Está terminado! —exclamó volteando a verle con sus brillantes ojos miel—. El baby número 76.

—Lo que acaba de terminar es tu tiempo aquí —informó quitándole el control de las manos—. Casi son las 12:30 AM. Tienes que regresar a los dormitorios.

—Dormir es para los débiles —replicó dando media vuelta con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Los grandes técnicos dedican todo el tiempo posible a sus creaciones.

—No es momento de decir eso. Es momento de regresar a los dormitorios.

—Hey, hey, hey —se opuso cuando el mayor le tomó de la muñeca para llevarla fuera del taller—. Al menos déjame probar cómo funciona, ¿sí?

El héroe simplemente la miró.

—¡Sólo una vez! —insistió—. Prometo que no importa lo que suceda, me iré a dormir.

Maijima le miró en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Había veces donde ella lograba salir un poco de su habitual carácter sólo para convencerlo de quedarse un rato más. Y otra vez, suspiró y la soltó.

—Sólo un intento. Aunque falle, lo repararás mañana —sentenció y le devolvió el control de lo que parecía ser, un jet pack.

Ella le miró con sus brillantes ojos y asintió tomando el control entre sus manos. Luego ambos se giraron al prototipo que yacía en la mesa de trabajo.

Ella presionó un botón para encenderlo, haciendo que el aparato emitiera un ruido agudo que iba en ascenso.

—Los propulsores suenan bien —decía ella—, ¡veamos cómo vuelan!

Presionó otro botón y comenzó a salir un fino rastro de fuego azul de las turbinas de escape. Power Loader no sabía porqué, pero ya presentía el fracaso acercarse.

Mei comenzó a reír con orgullo mientras veía a su obra maestra en acción. Luego presionó otro botón que según ella, activarían los proyectiles y el uso manual de estos. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, y de repente las turbinas comenzaron a fallar, haciendo que por pocos intervalos de tiempo el fuego dejara de salir.

—¿Uh?, qué raro —murmuró ella y fijó su total atención en el control tratando de presionar con insistencia los botones. Entonces el héroe sabía que debía interferir.

—Apaga eso, Mei —le ordenó retrocediendo un paso mirando cómo el fuego azul era reemplazado por nubes de humo negro.

—Espera un minuto —le dijo ella—, sólo tengo que averiguar en qué falla —comenzó a golpear el control en manos.

—¡Es enserio, apágalo! —aumentó el volumen de voz cuando se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños y el olor a algo quemado se manifestó con intensidad.

—¡Espera! —le gritó mientras seguía ignorando la situación. El héroe, sabía que ya era tarde.

—¡Va a explotar! —exclamó por inconsciencia saltando sobre la joven para apartarla del artefacto.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. El hombre utilizó su propia espalda para proteger a la chica de la explosión y de los restos que habían salido volando. Uno de ellos alcanzó a golpearle fuertemente en la espalda, el dolor desconectó su cerebro de sus brazos, y por un momento cayó por completo sobre el torneado cuerpo de Mei, evitando a toda costa que su cabeza aterrizara en sus senos.

Por parte de la chica, lo único que escapó de sus labios fue una risa simple y molesta. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del héroe en un genuino abrazo de gratitud.

—¡Lo lamento! —dijo al concluir su risotada.

Higari logró volver a mover sus brazos, y con ellos flanqueó rostro de ella y se apartó para verla de frente. La chica deslizó sus manos hasta que llegaran a los hombros de héroe, y miró fijamente los ojos turquesa de su maestro que brillaban desde el interior de su máscara de excavadora.

—¡Lo lamento!, cometí un pequeño error.

—¿Pequeño error? —cuestionó—, esa explosión fue muy grande. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—No planeaba que explotara, pero ya sé que es lo que ha fallado. ¡Puedo repararlo!

—¡No, nada de eso! Prometiste que lo repararías mañana.

—P-pero...

—No, Mei, no vas a hacer nada. Sólo regresarás a los dormitorios, descansarás 8 horas y vendrás a arreglarlo a las 5:00 PM.

En ese instante se percató de la posición en la que estaban y trató de levantarse. Sin embargo, sintió un veloz dolor recorrer los músculos de su espalda y soltando un quejido, sólo logró arrodillarse en el suelo.

—¡Maestro! —exclamó preocupaba apresurándose a sentarse para verle mejor—. ¿Qué ocurre? —comenzó a sentirse asustada al ver que la respiración de Power Loader era entrecortada y su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Mei —murmuró con dificultad—, hazme un favor, quítame la máscara —el hombre sentía que a cualquier mínimo movimiento perdería el equilibrio y caería al suelo. Su espalda lo estaba matando, y el peso de la máscara empeoraba su situación.

Hatsume Mei le miró un instante tratando de procesar la petición del profesional. Después, comenzó a retirar la máscara con lentitud, tratando de no lastimarle más. Su corazón latía con fuerza, realmente iba a ver el rostro de su mentor, todo estaba ocurriendo tan repentinamente que sus pensamientos estaban en desorden.

Cuando finalmente su cabeza estaba libre, miró como pasaba la diestra por sus naranjos cabellos para despejar su frente y entonces, lentamente comenzó a subir la mirada, arrastrando esos ojos turquesa hasta los de ella. No podía creer que fueran mucho más hermosos de lo que se había imaginado. Le costaba asimilar que esa simple y sencilla línea que a diario veía conformar sus labios, compartía espacio con aquel par de joyas oculares, acompañada de una nariz pequeña y respingada.

Todo parecía marchar en cámara lenta, habían estado trabajando juntos desde que iniciaron las clases pero, en ese preciso momento, sentían que era la primera vez que se veían. Y entonces, el mundo dejó de existir. Todo a su alrededor parecía ser bañado de luces blancas amarillas y rosadas. El resplandor envolvía cada fibra de sus cuerpos y borró de sus mentes cualquier pensamiento lejano de lo que ocurría en el presente. Fue cuando por primera vez en su vida, a Mei se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al escuchar la voz de un chico.

—Gracias —le dijo tan hipnotizado como ella.

Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de un sentimiento que había invadido sus pechos provocando cosquillas. El héroe pasó la diestra por la parte trasera de su cuello y comenzó a darse un minúsculo masaje.

—¿Cómo se siente, maestro? —preguntó la chica.

—Me duele la espalda.

—¡Ah! —exclamó alzando la voz tan alto, que acabó de destruir la tranquilidad que se había instalado en el ambiente—. ¡Tengo al baby perfecto para eso!

—¡NO! —le gritó apuntándola con el índice—. _¡No Más Babys!_

—Pero...

—No no no —se negó rotundamente tratando de ponerse de pie—. No necesito que construyas nada. Todo lo que necesito es un masaje, ¿entiendes?, un masaje. Sin herramientas, ni robots, ni inventos, ni explosiones, ni fuegos artificiales. Sólo quiero un buen masaje, tomar una ducha caliente, una larga siesta y una pastilla para el dolor. Es todo —finalizó la oración pasando su mano abierta horizontalmente frente a él para dejar en claro, que no se iba a desperender ni una especie de subtema.

Ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, guardó silencio. El héroe, de manera cansada, liberó todo el aire que retenía y se dejó caer en su silla. Se retiró sus grandes guantes y los dejó sobre el escritorio para después, llevar las manos a los músculos que estaban entre el cuello y sus hombros. Sin embargo, las manos de la chica se posaron sobre las de él con delicadeza y detuvieron sus acciones.

—Maestro, déjeme hacerlo por usted —Mei estaba detrás de su espalda, así que Power Loader no miró el sonrojo que llevaba en las mejillas.

Maijima aceptó la ayuda de la alumna y dejó que con cuidado le masajeara los hombros, percibiendo un cosquilleo que le subía por el cuello pero se sentía bien pese al ligero dolor que lo acompañaba.

—Lamento que por mi culpa se haya lastimado —comentó de repente su alumna.

Higari estuvo a punto de decirle que no era su culpa el haber terminado así, pero pensándolo bien, sí lo era.

—Sólo hazme caso la próxima vez —le dijo en el tono más suave que pudo brindarle—. Debes de entender que tus acciones pueden perjudicar a los demás —Mei asintió con la cabeza emitiendo un ruidito que corroboraba su aceptación—. Eres una joven increíble, Mei, cuida más tus acciones y llegarás mucho más lejos.

Transcurrieron unos minutos silenciosos, minutos que ambos usaron para tratar de ordenar sus respectivos pensamientos confusos. Podía percibirse cierta nostalgia en el ambiente.

—Creo que ya regresaré a los dormitorios —dijo ella separándose de la espalda de Power Loader.

—Bien —respondió él sin voltearse. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo que la chica había acercado su rostro al de él, pensó que quería decirle algo, así que giró su cabeza y ambos quedaron petrificados cuando sus labios se rozaron.

La alumna sólo había querido besar su mejilla y después, volver a disculparse por lo ocurrido. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse al ver que su maestro se había volteado y gracias a ello podía sentir su respiración acariciar la comisura de sus labios que estaban a unos milímetros de tocarse.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decir o hacer nada, como si a través de la mirada pudieran hablar un idioma muy muy discreto. Entonces, lentamente fueron cerrando sus ojos y por fin se decidieron a unir sus labios en un beso lento y tímido, como si sus bocas pidieran permiso para fusionarse.

Power Loader buscó con su mano la cadera de Mei. Ésta última se acercó más al sentir que gentilmente la invitaba a sentarse sobre sus piernas, mantenimiento las suyas juntas. Ella le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior cuando posó las yemas de los dedos en las mejillas del mayor y después, volvían a unir sus bocas en ese baile tan dulce y tan lento.


End file.
